Secret scars
by Quinnn
Summary: She quickly pulled up the toilet seat and stuck her finger down her throat. She wiped the tears and changed into a t shirt, yoga pants and running shoes. Cade friendship. Just please R&R
1. Scars

_Ok so please kind. This is my first ever fan-fiction. I love Cat and Jades friendship. There will be romantic. Idk if I should keep Bade or ship Bat. What do you guys think? Also sorry for the chapter being so short but it was something that been in my head for a while. I however do not find Ariana/Cat fat at all but I though it would be a good way to make Cades friendship stronger and more intimate. So please tell me what you think. _

Cat ran inside her house. Ran into her bathroom and locked it. She took of her shirt. She was standing in her bra looking at her self in the mirror. her red hair contrasting against her black bra. Her eyes filled with tears. She closed her eyes as she took a deep breathe. She felt the tears go down her cheek. She opened her eyes and saw a razor on the sink she picked it up. It was Jades. She though about it.

She threw it. She couldn't as much as she wanted to. She really was not about to hurt herself because Robbie called her fat. She stood in front of the mirror pulled a measuring tape from a drawer. She measured her waist 26" it grew an inch. She quickly pulled up the toilet seat and stuck her finger down her throat. She wiped the tears and changed into a t shirt, yoga pants and running shoes.

Jade walked in to Cats and her apartment. She dropped her bag and quickly ran to the bathroom she saw her razor on the floor, but no blood so that is a good sign. Jade got so mad when she heard "Rex" called Cat stupid, air heard and so on. That usually doesn't bother Cat, but then Rex said she was fat. Luckily for Robbie Jade wasn't there.


	2. Chapter 2

Cat walked in. Jade was sitting on the couch. Cat smiled at her.

"Hi!" Cat greeted

"Hey." Jade quietly replied. Not wanting to bring up the subject. She knew that cat would bring it up when she was ready.

Cat ran upstairs to take a shower. Jade got a text from Beck saying that they where at Tori's house playing cards. Jade was finishing up her hair when cat walked in.

Cat smiled weakly. "I did it. Again." She finally said.

"I know." was all Jade could say but then she felt completely betrayed. Then she felt anger rise in her.

"Why? I mean it's Robbie for fucks sake. He is, well Robbie. His opinion shouldn't matter Cat." Jade said as she put down the curling iron.

"I know, I wasn't going to but then i measured myself and he was rig-" before Cat could finish Jade interrupted.

"Cat your stick thin. Your beautiful inside and out. You still believe that people are good and you never focus on the negative. We promised ourselves we wouldn't go down this road again." Jades voice slowly started to crack.

Jade cleared her throat

"I stopped cutting. Do you have any idea how hard that has been for me? Especially every time my father calls."

"Jade im so sorry. It was selfish of me. It was such a stupid reason too." Cat walked over and hugged her Jade.

Jade gave her a small smile and handed Cat pink nail polish. They both finished getting ready to go over to Tori's. Jade didn't know what to wear. This heat was killing her.

Cat on the other hand finished putting on her make-up. She look at herself and though "They think I'm stupid, hyper, annoying and fat. I'm going to make them eat their words."

Cat put on a loose gray shirt, shorts and flip flops. No colors just a plain cute outfit. She always felt better after not eating all day. She walked in Jades room. Cat noticed that it was so hot that jade couldn't wear a long sleeve shirt. She had a nice body. Why couldn't she have Jades body? She was wearing a black Beatles shirt with black shorts.

Cat noticed that Jade tried to cover her scars with bracelets, but she didn't have enough. Cat ran to her room and grabbed some of her's.

"Jade!" Cat said with a smile and grabbed Jades wrist and put on the bracelets.

"Your welcome!" Cat said without Jade having to say anything. Jade grabbed her keys and they left.

Cat and Jade arrived at Tori's.

"Hey hey!" Tori greeted them.

"Hi Tori!" Cat smiled flashing her dimples. Jade shoved past Tori.

"How do you live with her?" Tori asked Cat.

Cat only smiled. "Shes not bad at all if you get to know her. You know?"

Jade stared at her as she was shuffling the deck.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry to any Tori lovers :/ But i feel like Jade actually has more than enough reason to dislike Tori, also I obviously kept Bade so yeah lol also wouldn't mind if you guys shared any ideas on where the story could lead too. _

Jade hated Tori maybe it was the fact she kissed her boyfriend, or kissed Cat's ex boyfriend Danny, or because she never apologize for ruining her play so she could have her stupid "prome" or maybe the fact that she is completely selfish. She glared at Tori as she shuffled the cards.

Cat smiled as always. why couldn't she be perfect? She couldn't wouldn't allow herself a delicious treat. Why couldn't she be normal? Cat noticed Jade staring at her whenever she denied the food that was offered.

"Cat. Can I talk with you for a second?" Robbie interrupted her thoughts. She really did not want to, but she was Cat.

"Of course Robbie!" She smiled sweetly.

"Look Cat I just rea-" before Robbie could finish cats phone rang. Its was Cats dad. She though that was weird.

"Daddy! Your here? Really?" Cat squealed with excitement she loved her dad. They had the best relationship. He is the one who pays for Jades and her apartment. He knew it was just easier for Jade to be away from her family.

"yes of course. We'll be there in 15 mins. I love you too." Cat beamed.

"Jade!"

"I know!" She said finding the car keys in her bag. Cat already ran out to the door.

"I expect you later tonight." She whispered in Becks ear. She kissed him good bye. Beck smiled.

They arrived Cat basically jumped into Eric's arms.

"Daddy!"

"Princess." he kissed his little girl on the forehead.

Eric went to hug Jade. She tensed up but then relaxed.

"Hello there my dark princess." He smiled at her.

Jade really did love him because he was everything her father wasn't. Why did she still tense up? He also paid for the apartment. With out asking for anything.

" Hi. What are you doing here in such short notice?" Jade asked confused he never showed up unexpected.

"Well as much as I want to say I'm here just for visit I can't. I need to talk to you Cat." Cat felt her stomach flip as her dad finished saying that. She hoped her dad wasn't going to talk to her about her mom.

"Alright I'm gone." Jade said as she left to her room.

Eric didn't even know where to began. Why didn't he have a drink or two before he came? He stared at his beautiful daughter her eyes filled with worried.

"Your mother is leaving the hospital tomorrow." Cat started crying how could they let her mother out of the mental hospital like nothing. She is the whole reason why she is the way she is.

"Look don't worry. She wont find you." She was also the reason she switched to Hollywood arts and dyed her hair, she also was thankfully for those changes though.


	4. Chapter 4

Cat still couldn't believe it.

"Before I tell you this next thing. I need you to know that I love you so much and your the most important thing in my life."

"I love you too daddy, but your scaring me." Cat said wiping her tears; more concerned than sad.

"Im not your biological father." Cat wanted to pass out. She felt the blood drain for her face. Her dad gentley led her to the couch. Cat sat down.

"Please tell me this is a joke. Please." She pleaded

"I wish it was." Eric said wishing that didn't have to tell her, but he was sure it was better that she hear it from him because if her mother ever did find her she would twist the story.

"How?" Cat asked she didn't even know what emotion to feel.

"When I met your mother it was love at first sigh from my part. She was already pregnant with you. I told her that I would take care of both you. She accepted and then you were born I loved you more than anything Your mother started being unstable to the point where I had to admit her to the mental hospital, and well you know the rest." Eric said.

Cat couldn't be mad at her dad. He has done so much for her. She walked up to him and hugged him.

"I love you. I don't care to know who my real dad is. You have been more of a parent than anyone ever will be." Cat said. Eric kissed the top of her head.

"I'll let go to sleep. You've have alot to take in." Eric said as he said good bye to Cat.

Jade walked downstairs. She assumed Cat was already was asleep as everything was quiet. Jade opened the door.

"Hey." She smirked at Beck.

"Hey." He smiled. Beck slowly brushed a hair out of her face and slowly moved towards her. His tender lips made gentle contact with hers. This was all she needed to forgot any pain. She closed her eyes, and returned the kiss, placing her slim arms around his neck. She drew herself closer to bathe in his wondrous heat and energy.

They both quickly ran upstairs to Jade's bedroom. They both quickly resumed where they left off.

As they both lay there intertwined with each other. Beck was already asleep she loved hearing his heart beat. she heard some mumbling, she sat up. Beck was sleep talking?

"Tori..." Jade didn't care to make out the rest she felt her blood boiling. Did he really just say that bitches name. She got up and put on a big t-shirt.

She walked over and punched him in the shoulder. Beck quickly sat up gripping his shoulder.

"Jade, what the fuck babe?" Beck ask confused.

"what has be going on between Tori and you?" She asked throwing his clothes for him to get dressed.

"Oh my god, please don't start this argument again. She's ONLY a friend." Beck said as he finished getting dressed

"She's obviously more than ONLY A FRIEND! SHE MUST SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU EVEN MENTION HER IN YOUR SLEEP." Jade shouted.

Cat quickly woke up to screams.

"IM NOT GONNA HAVE THIS DISCUSSION WITH YOU. IM SO TIRED OF US ALWAYS AGURING OVER TORI. IM DONE. IM DONE WITH THIS REALTIONSHIP." Beck yelled back.

Cat walked out of her room and jumped slightly as the front door was slammed shut.

Then she heard another door slam. She ran to the bathroom door and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Jade please open the door!" Cat pleaded.

Jade ignored Cat voice. She pulled out the razor. Why did she keep temptation at arm's reach? She asked herself. She grabbed it; put it to her wrist, and put pressure on the razor. she saw the blood. So red in contrast to the silver of the razor. She cut because the pain of cutting herself takes her mind away from the mental pain. She unlocked the door.

Cat quickly opened the door. She saw the blood, and reacted quickly. She turned on the sink. Cat put Jade's hand under it. She noticed Jade look nonchalant. She grabbed bandages under the sink, and started to put pressure on the wound. She finally got it to stop bleeding and slowly started bandage her wrist. Jade leaned against the bathroom wall and slowly starting sliding down as her tears did on her face. Cat crouched down next to her and hugged her. Cat kissed her temple and started crying with her.

Cat woke up to sunshine streaming in through her curtains. She really wanted to believe all of last night was a nightmare but then she noticed the blood on her shirt. She got up and jumped in the shower. She came dressed and ready to face the day. She threw her blood stained shirt in the laundry along with her bedding. Clean the bathroom from the blood.

She sighted as she climbed up the stairs. Carrying a tray of food for Jade. She knocked on Jade door and slowly opened it. Jade was beginning to stir Cat put the food tray down and opened Jade curtains.

"Good morning sunshine!" Cat smiled.

Jade groaned as she sat up.

"I brought you some orange juice, milk, waffles and strawberries." Cat said as she put the tray on Jades lap.

Jade didn't believe she deserved Cat's friendship.

"Cat I'm not hungry."

"You lost alot of blood. Please Jade!" Cat started to baby talk.

Jade groaned

"Pleasssssse Jade."

"Ok! Fine! But you have to eat the bowl of strawberries then."

Cat didn't want to eat anything. But Jade really needed to eat.

"Deal." she said as she grabbed the bowls and took a bite of the strawberry. Jade started eating her waffles.

Cat smiled at Jade as she ate. Jade also smiled back as she was happy to see Cat eating.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you all so much for the reviews. Your amazing! Two updates in one day. Hopefully you guys like Ethan. If you know who grant gustin is that where I'm getting my idea from. (if not look him up his extremely good looking)I think his a good fit for a certain somebody. (:_

Ethan sat by the river. In his hand he held his brother ashes. This was Tim's favorite place. He opened the lid to his brothers ashes and slowly let him out. The wind and Tim jad one last dance together till he no longer could see him. Beck patted Ethan on the back. He has been best friends with Ethan and was happy to see he came back but upset at the circumstances.

"You alright man?" Beck asked.

"Yeah." Ethan wasn't sad anymore. His brother was resting.

They drove back in silence. It wasn't till they arrived at Beck R.V that Ethan broke the silence.

"How are things with Jade?"

"We broke up. I love her more than life, but we always fought over Tori." Beck said disappointed that Jade hasn't tried to talk to him in weeks. He keep having irrational thoughts about how she might have meet someone. He felt jealousy flare in his veins.

Ethan raised an eyebrow.

"So did you and this Tori have a thing?"

"No I love Jade. I always will."

Tori knocked on his R.V

"Come in" Beck said.

"Hey Beck" she said noticing Ethan.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were busy."

"Your cool. Tori this my friend Ethan. Ethan this is Tori." Beck said

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Ethan said. He could see where Jade might get jealous. She was pretty. Not gorgeous, but definitely pretty.

"Hi" Tori smiled flirtatious. All Tori saw was a tall completely gorgeous man. He be a male model. Maybe he was? She though. He had emerald eyes sparkled mischievously; they where a complete contrast to his chestnut colored hair. He was tall and perfectly build. Tori was sure he had wash board abs. She involuntary licked her lips.

"Well I'll leave you two. I have to visit Jade. Do you have her address." Ethan asked he really had a special spot for Jade. It was a shame that they broke up because Beck and Jade really needed and completed each other as much as they loved each other.

"Yeah." Beck wrote on a piece of paper and handed to him.

As soon as he shut the door. Tori started asking millions of questions about him.

"Sorry. Has Jade tried talking to you yet?"

"No, but the phone both works both ways." he said tempted to text her.

"No Beck! She won't learn anything if you cave in." Tori said

"Anyways, I came over to tell you we are meeting at beach house for a bon-fire tonight. You should definitely bring your friend." Tori smiled as she walked out.

Beck didn't, couldn't tell Tori that Ethan was not a one woman type of guy.

Ethan arrived at Jade's apartment. He knocked. Jade opened the door.

"Ethan?" She smiled at the surprise.

"what are you doing here?" He embraced her into a hug.

"Spread my brothers ashes." he said quietly. He walked in and headed straight to the couch. Jade closed the door.

"Nice place you got here." Ethan said

"Not really mine. My friend's dad pay's for it." Jade said. Ethan smirked.

"Is this friend of yours any prettier than Tori?" He asked knowing full well it would annoy her.

"No comparison. Tori has nothing on Cat."

"I would have to meet too meet her." Ethan said.

"No. You. Won't. Cat is special. You can play and string along Tori all you want, but you won't do it to Cat." Jade said seriously

Its like Cat heard her name as she walked down the stairs. Ethan turned to see the most beautiful girl he has seen in a while. Jade was right Tori had nothing on her and something about her seem so special.

"Hi!" Cat smiled.

Ethan got off the couch and went up to introduce himself before Jade could say anything.

"I'm Ethan." he grabbed her small, delicate hand. It was so soft. She giggled.

"I'm Cat!" Cat was slightly blushing but she didn't know why? It was his green eyes. She decided.

Jade interrupted both their thoughts.

"Where you leaving Cat?"

"Oh yeah! I have lunch with my dad! Bye Jade. Bye Ethan nice meeting you, I hope I get to see you soon." Cat said as she ran out the door.

Ethan smirked at Jade

"Your right there is something special about her."

"Don't you dare hurt her! Ethan your like my brother, but I wont forgive you if you do." Jade said looking him stare in the eyes.

Ethan had no intention of hurting her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so I just want to say sorry. Its really hard for me to write as Cat because its like on the newer seasons they made her so dumb and I feel like they are slowly ruining her character. Also I dont own Victorious. Once again thank you sooo much for reading it. I would love to hear your guys idea's as to were the story could go. Thanks c:**

Cat was surprised to see that Ethan was still there, when she returned from lunch with her dad.

"Hello!" Cat said.

"Did get Andre's text?" Jade asked before Ethan could respond.

"Yeah."

"We'll we should head out soon." Jade said.

"Ethan you wanna come?" Cat asked without thinking.

"Catt! No his has plans!"

"Actually I would love too." Ethan smirked.

"Yayyyyyy!" Cat squealed with excitement. Ethan loved her smile it like she smiled with all her features. It was so sincere.

They finally arrived to the beach. Cat quickly jumped out the car and ran out.

"Hi guys!" Cat shouted.

Robbie brought his guitar. Andre some drums that was new for him.

"you can play drums Andre?" Jade asked walking up to the fire. It was alot colder than she though it would be.

"I can play any instrument. You name it." Andre.

"Who's your friend?" Andre asked confused

"Ethan. Andre yeah whatever "

"Hey whats up man?" Ethan held his hand out. Andre shoot it. Robbie just waved.

"Can you sing?" Robbie asked.

"This man has a voice on him like no other." Jade smirked putting her hands around his waist. She noticed out of the corner of eye that Tori and Beck walked up together.

"whats up guys?" Beck couldn't believe how refreshed and happy Jade looked while he had so many sleepless night. Maybe she did move on? He deserved it. He couldn't even tell his best friend; that Tori and him sleep together once. He was so drunk that night. He shook his head.

Tori was a bit jealous that Ethan showed up with Cat and Jade. Also the fact, that Jade had her arms around him. She couldn't have gotten over Beck just in a couple of weeks.

"Hey guys." Back said.

"Alright then. Lets party!" Andre said slicing the awkwardness. Andre and Robbie started playing music. Tori quickly walked up to Ethan who was talking to Cat and Jade.

"Do you ladies mind if I borrow him?" Tori smirked and slipped her arm around his.

She was already walking off with him. Before Jade could comment.

"Fuck you too bitch"Jade shouted loud enough that she was sure Tori heard.

"Why is she being so nasty lately? Its not like her." Cat asked

"I don't know. Lets go by the fire." It was alot colder than she expected it to be why did she wear a tank top. Cat was actually practical she wore an over sized sweater. They walked over.

"Can we sing a song Jade!" Cat said excitedly.

"Eh why not? I'm picking it though." Jade though. Cat clapped her hands in excitement.

"we are young by f.u.n" Jade finally said.

Robbie and Andre started playing. Cat love singing. She love Jade voice. She though they harmonize very well. Cat smiled when Ethan came and sat by her. Then Cat and Jade started singing.

They were about to sing the next part, but Tori interrupted

"Cat you were a bit off key." Cat got up and stormed off. Ethan went after her.

"Cat!" He said finally catching up to her. She was about to get into the car.

"You weren't off key. You sounded like an angel." She smiled. She knew it was cheesy, but his eyes were so sincere.

Why couldn't he control his urges around her. Her oversized sweater fell off of her tan smooth looking shoulder. He placed his hand on her shoulder. her skin was so soft he stepped closer to Cat she smelled like vanilla. Ethan move his hand to cup her face.

Cat loved the way he gave her skin goosebumps and the fact that that those green eyes where filled with passion that she fueled. She felt beautiful.

He pulled Cat closer to his chest and she could feel his heartbeat slowy accelerate. She closed her eyes and felt his soft lips press against her's. It was sweet and gentle, but then Cat slowly sucked on his bottom lip. She was a virgin, but she wanted him so badly.

Did she know what she was doing to him? He shoved her against the car and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He started kissing and lightly sucking her neck and collar bone. She let a moan escape her throat.

"Wait!" He stopped and loosen the grip on her.

"You and I? Noooooo!" Cat took off before he could stop her.

Jade was trying to warm herself. Beck handed her his sweater.

"No!" she said

"please will you just take it?"

"I said no!"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Aren't we talking right now? But since you want to talk. Ok, let us talk I dare you tell me the truth about you and Tori. Lie to my face Beck! " She saw the answer in his eye's. She wanted to cry, but she wouldn't let herself.

"Cat! We're leaving!" She said taking off to the car.


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope this is easier to read. Thank you for the advice. I'm sooooooo happy you guys like it. Like I said before feel free to throw some ideas in the review and thank you soooo much for reviewing :)**

Cat and Jade arrived back home. Cat quickly ran to bathroom. She knew all to well that Jade was very tempted to cut. She heard a door slam. She unlocked the bathroom door and walked out. She went up to knock on Jade door.

"Can I come in?" Cat asked nervously. No answer. Cat slowly opened the door. She saw Jade pacing around with a pair of scissors. Cat slowly walked up to Jade.

"What happen?" Cat asked.

"He fucked her. He fucked that stupid bitch, Cat." Jade yelled, her voice betraying her.

"Oh my god!" Was all Cat could say. She never though Tori was like that at all. Why would she hurt Jade. Sure Jade wasn't the nicest person to her, but to hurt someone on that level is just disgusting. Jade was now sitting on a chair.

"Why Cat? What wrong with me? Is it the scars?" Jade said rubbing her wrist.

"Nooo! Jade listen to me. I'm not the brightest person, but I know it will take time for you to feel better and forget it. But just keep going with your life show them your better then that." Cat said and she slowly took the scissors out of her hand.

Jade walked over to her.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Cat asked her eyes filled with concern.

"yeah, but right now all I wanna do is sleep." Jade said sounding completely numb and empty.

Cat stayed in the room until she sure Jade was asleep. She quickly went through Jades room to make sure there wasn't anything sharp. Cat walked downstairs and set down the stuff she gathered in Jade's room. Cat was headed upstairs. Maybe everything will be better tomorrow Cat though.

Cat came downstairs. Still somewhat sleepy. Someone was pounding at the door. Then Cat froze. What if it was her mother? Jade totally un aware walked past her and went to open the door. It was a little boy holding a rose and a card. Relief washed over Cat.

Jade knelt down so she was eye to eye with the cute boy.

"I hate being awoken little boy. Next time you come here. You better hope the red head opens the door." She said winking at him. The little boy gave her a small smile and ran off.

"Ooooo! What is it?" Cat asked

"Its a red rose with a card saying "I love you, love Beck." Jade threw it on the table.

"Jade he loves you!" Cat excitedly ran to see the card and rose for herself.

"There is hope! See!" Cat almost shouted.

"Cat! Its still to early for me! I haven't had coffee yet." Jade finished bringing a hand to her temple.

"Right. I'm sorry, but there is hope for you and Beck."

Ethan arrived at Cat's and Jade's apartment around noontime. He knocked. Jade answered the door.

"What do you want?"

"Good to see you too Jade. Will you let me in?" Ethan asked.

"Actually I was just leaving, but seeing that stupid grin on your face. Im sure you arent here to see me." Jade said as she tried to walk back him.

"Its true you aren't the soul purpose of why I came here, but I do care about you. Are you ok? Do you need anything? Beck really does love you Jade."

Jade laughed.

"I'll be fine. Truth be told I don't give a fuck. I'm leaving the road wide open for Tori." Jade said finally leaving.

Ethan went inside. Then saw Cat coming down the stairs drying her hair with a towel.

"Who was it Jade?" Cat asked watching her step

"Its me. Jade left somewhere."

"Oh." Was all that came out of Cat's mouth.

"you ready to go to lunch?" Ethan asked.

"What? No. I though I made that clear last night." Said Cat.

"Cat I will keep on insisting everyday. I don't care how many times you reject me. You won't be able to deny it forever."

Cat didn't say anything just walked him to the door. He about to leave, but he quickly stole a kiss from Cat. She just stood there. Ethan gracefully left as he shut the door behind him.

Ethan and Beck stayed true to their word. A month and half has passed and every single day Jade got roses and a note with an I love you. Ethan went everyday to ask Cat out.

Everyday it was getting harder for Cat to say no to those beautiful green eyes. Maybe she should give a chance. She was completely ripped out of thoughts by Robbie. She was suppose help with getting a girl to like him.

"I'll get it!" yelled Jade. It was Ethan.

"Hey Jade. Beck told me to give you this " He handed her a rose and a card. Jade looked at the card. She tried to hide her smile

"Beck has got to stop this." Jade finally said. Jade grabbed her bag and headed to Beck's house.

"Bye to you too." Ethan said. Then he heard giggling and went inside, he saw Cat with Robbie. Ethan felt like his green eyes were turning an even darker shade of green as he started at them. Has she been denying him for Robbie this whole time. Ethan felt the jealousy take over.

"What the fuck is going? Is he the reason you have been saying no?" Cat quickly stood up when she heard Ethan. Was he jealous? She though.

"Are you jealous?" Cat asked.

"How would you feel if you were in my shoes?" he said clenching his fist from hurting Robbie.

"You have no right to be jealous Ethan. Its-" Ethan didn't let Cat finish

"Because I like you, I like you a lot. Is that a good enough reason for?"


End file.
